Flûte, piano et violon
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Yugi plays the flute. One day his teacher tells him that he's going to be performing in the school concert. But he's not performing alone, he'll be performing with the schools two hottest people. Mobiumshipping! YYxY YxA


This has been bugging me for a while now. I just had to get it out of my system.

I do NOT own Yugioh, the songs: Memory and Mitsumeru Saki ni wa. Everything belongs to their respected owners.

Enjoy!

* * *

Flûte, piano et violon

The sound of a flute floated through the now deserted hallways of Domino high school. It was soft, gentle and beautiful. It seemed to almost put the listener into a dream like state, if there was anyone around to listen to it besides the player and their teacher. The player of said flute was a short boy that looked young for his age. He was 16 despite looking 12. He had spiky tri-colored hair that seemed to defy all of gravity's attempts to make it droop. He had pale skin that was as pale as winter snow. His face was slightly round, giving him the appearance of an angel. His most stunning feature, though, was his large amethyst eyes. They gave off an air of innocence. The boy's name was Yugi and he was a junior in high school. Yugi not only possessed a wonderful music talent, but he also was very intelligent, hence why he was graduating at 17 instead of 18 like most of the people he knew. A finger slipped on the flute and it made a noise that sounded like a harsh trumpet. Yugi sighed and pulled the flute away from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Hachisu-sensei. I just can't seem to get that part," he said.

"It's fine, Yugi. I know that part is difficult," she said.

Suiren Hachisu was the music teacher at Domino high. Most everyone loved her because she was kind but tough. She was nice to the students who respected her, but for the ones who didn't, she was tougher on them. She had long shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. That was strange for Japan, but Hachisu-sensei was half Japanese, half American. Her father was Japanese and her mother was American. She inherited her mother's hair and eye color, and the same sharp face as her father. She lived in America all her life, and graduated with a degree in Musical Philosophy and teaching. She decided to come to Japan to live and teach. Yugi was one of her prized students. He could play the flute so beautifully that one was almost certain it was as if an angel had decided to play. He was currently working on a song that was long and difficult. He had managed to master almost all of it, but was still getting stuck on one part. Hachisu-sensei knew how hard the song was on little Yugi and decided to give him a break from it.

"Yugi?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember how the spring concert is in a couple of months?" she asked as she stood up from her chair and walked over to her desk. She leafed through some papers before finally finding the one she wanted.

"Yes."

"If your grandfather is okay with it, would you be willing to play a song at it?" she asked as she turned around.

Yugi thought for a moment, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Okay, the song title is Mitsumeru Saki ni wa," she said as she handed him the score that had the music on it, "You won't be doing it alone, however. There will be two more people joining you to play it."

Yugi looked over the score and nodded. It didn't seem too complicated. She told him that he could go home early today and read over the music. On his way out, his curiosity got the better of him and he paused at the door.

"Just who exactly are the other two that I'll be doing this with?" he asked.

"Atem and Yami Atenkaten."

It was lunchtime the next day and Yugi was sitting with his friends outside. They were at one of the many pick nick tables that littered the school grounds. Yugi sighed and stabbed his food with his fork.

"It's gonna run away if ya keep doing that," Joey said.

"Huh?" Yugi said as he looked up from murdering his food.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong," Yugi quickly denied.

"You're lying Yug," Joey replied, "If nothing was wrong, you wouldn't currently be trying to send your food into the afterlife, now what's wrong?"

"It's… nothing," Yugi sighed.

"Come on, Yugi, you can tell me," Joey said.

"Hachisu-sensei wants me to perform in the spring concert," he said reluctantly.

"So? That's great!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm shy and I get really nervous performing in front of people," Yugi complained.

"You'll be fine! Besides, you're an amazing flutist, so it shouldn't be a problem," Joey said.

"That's not the only thing," Yugi murmured.

"What?"

"Well, I won't be performing by myself," Yugi said.

"Oh? Who else is performing with you?" he asked.

"Yami and Atem," he replied blushing.

"Oh… _Oh_," Joey said.

"Yeah,"

"You've got a crush on them!" Joey replied as a grin spread across his face.

Yugi sprang up out of his seat and clamped a hand over Joey's mouth, "Not so loud!"

Joey started laughing underneath Yugi's hand. He pulled his hand away and Yugi sat back down, "That's great then!"

"Huh?"

"It'll give you a chance to get close to them!" he replied.

"But what if I make a fool out of myself? Besides, they probably don't even know I exist, let alone like me like that!" Yugi replied as he gestured around to emphasis his point.

"Oh, Yug, you never know! Besides, I don't think you'll make a fool out of yourself, and if you do, I'm sure they won't care," he replied.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.

"Because they're really nice," Joey said.

"Wait, you've talked to them?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, they're Seto's cousins," Joey replied.

"Seto? Since when did you start using Kaiba's first name?" Yugi asked a small grin spreading on his face.

Joey turned bright red and mumbled, "Sinceheaskedmeout."

"What did you say? Didn't quite catch that," Yugi asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"I said, since he asked me out!" Joey hissed.

"Oh that's wonderful, Joey! I knew you liked each other!" Yugi said as he clapped his hands together.

"Thanks Yug. Nice trying to change the topic by the way. Still, I think you'd look good together," Joey started to rant.

Yugi groaned and went back to murdering his food.

Over the next few weeks, Yugi practiced his part of the song. Hachisu-sensei had explained to him that she wanted the three of them to practice their parts of the song separate before they practiced together. So Yugi practiced and had perfected his section of the song. It wasn't much, barely over a minute long. The song itself wasn't very long, 2 minutes and 53 seconds. The song was called Mitsumeru Saki ni wa, and was a short instrumental piece that involved a flute, a piano and a violin. (A/N: This song actually exists; you could probably find it on YouTube if you looked for it.) Yami and Atem Atenkaten were fraternal twins. They didn't look exactly alike, but looked alike enough for anyone to be able to tell that they were related. Yugi had heard rumors that Yami could play the piano and Atem could play the violin, but he had never heard them in person. Well, that was going to be taken care of soon enough, seeing as he was going to meet with them tomorrow for their first practice together. He was a nervous wreck already and it wasn't even time to meet with them. He kept fretting about how he might mess up, or he might just freeze period. He had admired Yami and Atem from a far for a long time. Sure, they looked like him a little, but that didn't bother him. He hadn't realized that he had fallen for them until just recently. He sighed and went back to picking out his outfit for the next day.

The day went by fast, and before Yugi knew it, he was on his way to the music room. He was absolutely nervous. He walked slowly down the hallway; his nervousness increasing with each step. Soon a beautiful melody reached his ears. He crept down the hall, curiosity overcoming his nervousness. The sound was coming from the music room. He opened the door and peaked in. His breath caught in his throat as soon as he laid eyes on who was playing. Two teenage boys were in the room; one sitting at the piano and the other standing next to it. They both had the same hairstyle as Yugi. The one at the piano had a similar hair color to Yugi's, an amethyst color that was tinted in crimson framing ebony with blond bangs. His eyes were sharp and their color matched his hair. His skin was just as pale as Yugi's. The boy that stood next to the piano holding a violin had crimson tips instead of violet. His eyes were just as sharp as the others, but they were a blood red color. His skin was a beautiful golden color. It reminded Yugi of sands of Egypt. Yugi stared in awe at the two. They looked absolutely beautiful as they played their respective instruments. Unknowingly Yugi had crept into the room and was standing there staring at the two. The boy at the piano noticed him after a moment and stopped playing. The violinist looked over at the boy at the piano who flicked his eyes over to Yugi. The violinist smirked and set his violin on the piano.

Yugi's nervousness returned tenfold when he realized that they knew he was there. The boy with the violin approached him slowly, swaying his hips seductively as he did. Yugi blushed and looked down.

"You must be Yugi?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," Yugi replied.

"I'm Atem, and that is my brother Yami," Atem replied, his smirk growing.

"H-hi," Yugi stuttered.

"Come, join us," Yami said from the piano.

"S-sure," Yugi said. He wished he'd stop stuttering.

"You play the flute right?" Yami asked gently.

"Y-yes," He replied.

"Would you play for us?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded and pulled out his flute from its case. He decided to play the song Memory, from the musical Cats. The first few notes floated out of the flute and Yugi got lost in the music. His eyes closed as he played, totally forgetting that there was anyone else in the room. He got like this every time he played. Atem and Yami looked at each other. It was true that they had fallen for the young one the first time they had seen him. He was like an angel to them, albeit a small one, but an angel nonetheless. He looked like an angel right now as he played and they were captured. Trapped by the beauty as the notes washed over them. One would think that they'd fight over him, seeing as they were brothers and were in love with the same person, but they didn't. They just accepted the fact that they both loved the same person and were okay with it. It made for good discussions between the two about what they liked the most about Yugi. Atem carefully made his way over to his violin and picked it up. With a nod to Yami, the two brothers joined in with Yugi's flute. Yugi barely recognized that he was not the only one playing anymore as the notes floated through his mind. Had there been anyone around, they would have stopped in the midst of whatever they were doing and listened. The combination of the three was astounding. It was absolutely beautiful. As the song began to close, Atem and Yami stopped playing. Yugi played the last note and it hung in the air as he lowered the flute down.

"That was…" Yugi began.

"You are…" Yami said at the same time.

Their eyes met and Yami smiled.

"Beautiful," Atem finished for both of them.

Yugi looked over at him and blushed. The two brothers made their way over to Yugi, who looked at them with confusion in his eyes.

"Yugi, that was absolutely amazing," Yami said.

"We never knew you could play that wonderful," Atem said.

"Thanks," Yugi murmured as he looked down.

The two stopped right in front of him and shot each other a nervous glance. Yami took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yugi…" Atem started.

"We have something to tell you," Yami said as he fidgeted a little.

Yugi looked up at them and saw the nervousness in their eyes, "What is it?"

"We… um…" Atem said.

"Well… we love you," Yami finished. They both looked down, afraid to see the rejection in his eyes.

Yugi was stunned. He was certain that they didn't even know he existed, and yet here they were confessing their love for him.

Two small hands gently guided each of their faces back to his as he smiled at them. They gasped when they saw the love that was shining in Yugi's eyes.

"I'm happy,"

"Huh?" Yami said.

"I love you both too. I have for a while now," he replied.

Relief flooded both of them as the words registered in their minds. They wrapped their arms around him and buried their faces in his hair. Yugi felt tears on his shoulder, and pulled back a little.

"Yami, you're crying," he said.

"Yeah," he replied.

Atem looked over at his brother and smiled, "He always was the sensitive one."

"Hey!" Yami exclaimed.

"It's true!" Atem said defensively.

"It's okay, it's one of the things I love about him," Yugi said smiling.

Yami's eyes widened a little and a light blush spread over his cheeks, "T-Thanks."

Atem chuckled and placed a finger under Yugi's chin. He guided Yugi's face back over to his and leaned in, "And you're shyness is what we love about you."

He quickly claimed Yugi's lips. Yugi groaned and melted into the kiss. Atem let his lips brush over Yugi's for a moment before decided to take it further. He started to nibble on Yugi's bottom lip before licking at it slightly. Yugi gasped at the sensation, which allowed Atem to plunge his tongue into his mouth. They both moaned at the feeling and Yugi clung desperately to Atem. Not wanting to be left out, Yami started to suck at Yugi's neck, causing the smaller one to moan again. One of Yugi's hands snaked behind Yami's head and pulled him closer. The other hand snaked behind Atem's head and tangled itself in his hair. Atem pulled back when air became too difficult and Yugi rested his head against his shoulder. Yami stopped his ministrations on Yugi's neck and chuckled.

"Looks like you blew his mind away," he said.

"I hope not," Atem said smiling, "Yugi?"

"I'm fine, just… wow… that was…" Yugi said breathlessly.

"It's not done yet," Yami said smirking as he tilted Yugi's head towards his. He quickly drew Yugi into a deep kiss. Yugi moaned and Atem smirked. He started to kiss his way down the smaller one's neck to his shoulder. Yugi's head swam and he almost fell to the floor, his knees unable to hold him up any longer. Atem held onto Yugi's waist and bit hard at the skin between Yugi's neck and shoulder. The smaller one groaned and Atem licked at it in apology. The kiss broke and Yugi leaned heavily against the two of them, panting as he tried to catch his breath. The two brothers looked at each other and smiled softly.

"You alright, aibou?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, my minds just a pile of mush," Yugi said softly, "I love you."

"We love you too, habibi," Atem whispered as he placed a kiss on Yugi's hair.

"Come on, we should start practicing," Yami said as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and led him to a chair.

Yugi sat down and tried to piece enough of his mind back together to practice. He listened to Yami and Atem play the first part of the song and then when it came time for him to play, he brought the flute up to his lips and took a breath. The last thought to run through his mind before he began playing was: _Thank gods I came_.

The weeks flew by and the day of the concert arrived. Yugi was as nervous as a cat. Yami and Atem were trying to calm him down as they headed back stage to wait until they were called. It became wide spread news that Domino High's two elusive Ice Kings were dating Yugi. Many of the girls were jealous, and Yugi made his fair share of enemies because of it, but he didn't care. He loved them and they loved him just as much. It was a common sight nowadays to see one or both of them with an arm around his waist. Joey went nuts when he found out that they were dating. Tea, their other friend, hugged him and went and told all of their other friends, much to Yugi's embarrassment. The twins didn't care though. It meant that they could cuddle with him any time they wanted to now that the whole school knew.

"Oh, Gods, I'm so nervous," Yugi said.

"You're going to be fine, koi," Yami replied as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I know, but this is my first time doing this, what if I mess up?" he asked.

"You won't. If it helps, just close your eyes and imagine that we're back in the music room practicing," Atem said. He walked over to the two and placed a chaste kiss on Yugi's lips.

"I'll try," he replied.

"You could always imagine Atem naked," Yami said with a smirk.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

The twins chuckled as the lights darkened on stage. That was their cue and they headed out to their spots.

Yami started to play the song they had rehearsed. A spotlight shown on him, illuminating his violet hair. The notes floated over the audience, ensnaring them in its beautiful melody. The lights came up as Atem joined his brother on his violin. Yami sat at the piano, his hands gracefully gliding over the keys. Yugi sat on a chair not far from him, and Atem stood a couple of feet away. Yugi swayed back and forth a little as he let the music wash over him. He brought the flute up to his lips and started playing at his part. Atem stopped, as his part of the song came to a close and he watched his brother and Yugi finish the song. The song ended and the three walked to the center of the stage and clasped hands as they bowed; each grinning at each other. They had played beautifully and the crowd went wild. They ran off stage and hugged each other in happiness.

"I told you, you'd do great," Atem said.

"I know," Yugi replied as he laid his head on Atem's shoulder. Yami hugged him from behind and buried his face in Yugi's hair as Atem rested his head on Yugi's.

"I love you so much," Yugi whispered.

"Wi mr ntk, habibi," Atem replied.

"I love you too," Yami said softly.

* * *

Translation: Wi mr ntk, habibi: I love you, beloved.

Thanks for reading!

Jaa!


End file.
